


Seen Through the Eyes of Many

by SnowCatWhiteAngel



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, X-Overs - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to be added later!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Watching the film fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCatWhiteAngel/pseuds/SnowCatWhiteAngel
Summary: My OC (Marina) invites all the Bladers to watch Beyblade: Metal Fusion! See how the characters develop as time goes on. Also, not sure on pairings. Enjoy! I accept constructive criticism, but please don’t flame me please. I’m kinda new at writing, but I just hope you enjoy my story. R&R!





	1. We're Watching WHAT!?

She grins, clasping her hands together as she observes the Bladers on her phone. She snaps her fingers, making a large theater room appear. A large couch is pushed up against the wall. A set of bean bags and chairs litter the floor around it, a small clearing of sorts off to the side next to a large really squishy armchair.

  
She grins one last time before snapping one last time right after Yu makes the announcement about Battle Bladers.

  
A few seconds later, her floor is covered by groaning Bladers, Gingka underneath almost everyone, his breath coming out in a wheezy rasp before she winces and snaps her fingers while muttering ‘oops’ under her breath.

  
Soon they are all standing upright and breathing easier, before they take a look around finally noticing the large screen, chairs, and large couch littering the room.

  
She looks up, a smile lighting up her face when Stone trots into the room before coming to a stop in the doorway. She sighs and walks over towards her, managing not to step on anyone on her way over.

  
Marina smiles and lifts her hands to pet Stone’s mane, running gentle fingers through it before settling against her sides. All eyes follow Stone before coming to rest upon Marina, who just looks at them and starts absentmindedly stroking Stone’s wings. Gingka shimmies his way to the front of the group before standing proudly with his hands at his sides, his fingers flexing slightly.

  
Marina smirks and raises one of her eyebrows as Kyoya, Madoka, Kenta, and Benkei step forward to stand next to him.

  
“Why are we here? What have you done?” Gingka demands, clenching a fist next to his side.   
“Well, my friends, you are here to watch a show…” She trails off, glancing up between her brown locks to observe their reactions. Everyone has disgruntled looks on their faces. Marina smirks internally one last time before schooling her expression into a neutral one and continuing with what she was saying.

  
“Called, Beyblade: Metal Fusion!” She claps her hands together at the end, smiling at everyone there. Her eyes flicker back, eyes locking with Ryuga before sliding over to rest on Soul, standing silently behind Ryuga. She smiles and shakes her head subtly, making a vague hand motion to draw Soul away from Ryuga.

  
Kyoya’s eyes narrow as he watched the young lady standing in front of them on top of a small stage. She has long brown hair that cascades down her shoulder to rest at the small of her back. She has bright green eyes, but that wasn’t what he was focusing on. She had made a few, unnoticeable to most, expressions and motions to the back of the room. Kyoya glances back but sees nothing of interest, so whatever it was must have left or vanished.

  
She snaps her fingers, nothing happening this time except for gathering everyone’s attention. She opens her mouth to talk before snapping her jaw shut and turning with her arms open wide. A flash of brown later and she is restraining a large male lion, sitting on his back as she strokes his mane and whispers soothing words in his ear. He calms down visibly after a few minutes before walking over next to Stone, plopping down and watching the surrounding Bladers apprehensively. Yet, when his gaze lands on Kyoya, he looks up attentively before looking over at Marina who shakes her head in a negative. He settles down and observes them.

  
“Ok, so, sorry about that. The lion over there is Duke.” At his name Duke looks over before refocusing on the Bladers, his pale, stormy blue eyes calculating as they brush over them again. “The pegasus next to him is Stone.” Stone knickers softly and rears, her soft brown wings flaring out before she settles and folds her wings close to her body once more. “And… eh, you haven’t met him yet… Soul!” She shouts, a large shape appearing out of the shadows behind her. A large dragon stands behind her, his scales a brown color with red stripes starting at the tip of his nose and spacing all the way to the tip of his tail. Red covers his front legs like gloves and his back leg up to the knees, his bright yellow eyes staring impassively at Marina. His wings were the same brown with a red membrane and three sharp white claws on the fold.

  
“Ok, now that’s that out of the way, please take a seat anywhere!” She claps her hands one more time before walking off with Soul trailing her all the way over to the large armchair with the free space next to it that is now occupied by a lion, pegasus, and dragon. She settles down and pulls out her phone, tapping away.

  
They settle themselves into chairs and beanbags. When the shuffling stops, Marina looks up, placing her phone on the chair next to her and standing up to walk back onto the stage. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Yu, and Hyoma all sit on the large couch. Kenta’s friends sprawl out on the beanbags and everyone else that she has invited spot themselves around the room.

  
She stands up there and waits, looking around the room restlessly before a figure steps out of the shadows. He is wearing a mask, blonde hair peeking out the top. He also has a large red cloak draped around him, and boots.

  
Marina smiles and waves him over before whispering in his ear. He bends over to listen as she explains something before nodding minutely and walking over the the chair closest to the clearing.

  
She walks back off the stage, everyone casting her and the masked man looks as she settles back into her chair. She picks her phone up and taps it a few times before a large screen pulls down before a screen appears.

  
“Ok, so this episode is called ‘Pegasus Has Landed.’ Please pay attention, the movie will automatically pause whenever someone starts talking, don’t be afraid to speak up.”

  
**On screen, a familiar gloved hand is shown holding a Bey Launcher. The theme songs flits bye, most tapping along with it once they get the beat before the lights dim.**

  
**Two rotating Beys appear, clashing into each other repeatedly, before we pan out and see Kenta standing there and shouting. “Go, Sagittario, be the Beyblade!”**

  
Gingka chuckles slightly, Madoka letting a small grin to flit over her face.

  
**Another Blader is shown opposite, “don’t be so sure of yourself! Come on, hit him back!”**

  
**We pan out to an aerial view of the stadium as the crowd cheers wildly. The announcer speaks then, “what a day of beyblading it has been here at the WBBA competition! Does it get any better than this? I don’t think so! Let’s watch and find out!”**

  
**We flash up to look at the Announcer, him slashing his arm wide and splaying his fingers out in front of him. “Which point-hungry Blader is gonna come out on top today?”**

  
Here, Kenta and his friends look up and smirk, eyes watching the screen to try and figure out which battle this is.

  
**We zoom in on the crowd as Osamu screams, “kick some Bey, Kenta!” His friend Takashi, sitting next to Osamu shouts, “rip it up!”**

  
**We scan over the other side of the stadium, looking over all the different people as a boy screams, “spin! Spin! Spin!” repeatedly.**

  
Kenta sits there and smiles, thinking back before a slightly confused look crosses over his face. “You know, I wonder who said that?”

  
**We see the outside of the stadium as people rush to get inside. The scene fades before another one takes its place, a green field with a few windmills spinning lazily with the cityscape behind it.**

  
**A seagull flies on screen before the camera follows it as it joins up with other seagulls in the city. We pan down, seeing a familiar Blader with a blue bandanna with a horse with one wing on it carrying a bag over his shoulder. He walks down the sidewalk as we focus on different parts of his gear before showing two boys running past him. “Hurry! The match already started!”**

  
**The boy next to him replies, “I’m coming! I’m coming!”**

  
**Gingka comes to a stop, watching the boys run off before humming softly.**

  
**We flash back to Sagittario clashing strongly with the other Bey, zooming back onto Kenta as he swipes his arm to the side and yells. “Take that!”**

  
**Sagittario slams into the other Bey, sending it flying out of the stadium.**

  
**The other boys yells “whoa” in surprise as he watches his Bey fly over his shoulder and land on the ground behind him.**

  
**Someone in the crowd shouts, “bummer!”**

  
**We flash to the Announcer as he shouts. “That is a stagium out. The winner is - give it up for Kenta Yumiya!”**

  
Everyone starts cheering, Gingka nudging him softly. Kenta stands and hugs Gingka before grinning and cheering with everyone else.

  
**We go behind the Announcer as he points at Kenta, “he now advances to the third round!” Kenta looks over when he points at him before cheering when he hears the news. “All right!”**

  
**The other Blader sighs and slumps, “Huh? This totally bites!” As he holds up his pointer. Kenta is seen doing the same, before we zoom in on both, watching the numbers flicker before settling on the scores. Kenta laughing in the background. “Boo-yah!”**

  
**We go to the crowd, where Osamu and Takashi are cheering for their friend.**

  
**“Way to go!”**

  
**“We knew you could do it, buddy!”**

  
**“Nice spinning, bro!”**

  
**Finally we settle on two young men in the back, both standing with smirks on their faces.**

  
**“Hmmm…” Their smirks get bigger as they both chuckle. We see Kenta again, “yeah!” He laughs happily, holding up two fingers in a peace sign.**

  
Gingka leans over and whispers in Kenta’s ear, “nice job, buddy.” Kenta smiles at him, Marina in the background smiling happily to see them getting along.

  
**Now, we pass over the city buildings before seeing a water tower with Gingka sitting on it. The wind whistles as he sits on top of the water tower watching the city. The wind blows faintly making his scarf float lightly in the wind behind him. We fade away from Gingka to focus on the Bey Stadium once more, a crowd cheering loudly in the background.**

  
**We hear the Announcer’s voice announce, “get ready, Beyblade fans! It’s time for the quarter finals First up, Koty Yeminah versus Kenta Yumiya!” Kenta runs out onto the platform, looking down into the stadium. Before we zoom up and look at his opponent.**

  
**“Hmmm…”**

  
**“Ready, set…” Kenta grunts as he attaches Sagittario to the launcher, Koty doing to the same on the other side. We show the Announcer again, he holds up his hands, three fingers standing up.**

  
**“Three…”**

  
**We show the crowd, all holding up two fingers.**

  
**“Two…”**

  
**We show another part of the crowd, all of them holding up one finger.**

  
**“One…!”**

  
**We zoom in on Kenta’s face as he sets his Bey loose. “Come on, let’s let it rip!” Sagittario dashes off into the stadium, “yeah!”**

  
Marina finally remembers a certain guest she has with them today. As the movie continues playing, she waves him over with a flick of her wrist. Ryuga looks over, raising an uninterested eyebrow before sighing and walking over warily.

  
Marina catches his wrist, tugging him down to sit next to her. He lets out a shout of surprise and looks over apprehensively at the rest.

  
“Don’t worry, they can’t see or hear you till I think it wise.”

  
Ryuga relaxes, leaning back with a sigh.

  
“Hey, Mar, why are you doing this?”

  
Mar looks up and over at him, “what, Ry?”

  
Ryuga shots her a look before muttering under his breath.

  
“Thanks for letting me watch this…” Ryuga trails off, but Mar knows what he means. She reaches over and draws them in for a hug, settling him against her side. He sighs contently and turns his gaze back onto the screen.

  
**Now, we see Gingka, snoring and grunting, still on top of the water tower. We zoom in on his face before running down his sprawled out arms. Before coming to rest on Storm Pegasus clutched in his hand. The wind whistles before we see Kenta riding the escalator down, sighing sadly.**

  
**“Hmmm… After all that, I only got into the top eight?”**

  
**He groans, Osamu grinning behind him.**

  
**“But last time we watched, you didn’t even make it to the third round.”**

  
Marina speaks up, causing many to start, “Kenta, don’t tell me you’re giving up?”

  
Kenta looks up aghast, “no! I would never!”

  
Marina smiles softly, standing and walking in front of him to look down at him. Gingka sits up a little straighter and she sees Kyoya and Benkei tense up in her peripheral. She reaches over and ruffles his hair, drawing him into a hug. She releases him and calmly walks back over to her chair.

  
She sits down and leans back, not leaning against the invisible Ryuga so as not to give away someone is there. Kenta looks at her for a few minutes before smiling and chuckling softly, turning around in his seat to look at the screen again.

  
**“At least you’re getting, uh, a little better.”**

  
**Marina smiles again and says, “even the smallest victory can make a big difference in the end.”**

  
**“Right!?” Osamu shoves Kenta’s shoulder slightly, Kenta grunting and jogging to not lose his balance.**

  
**Here, Takashi buts in and raises his finger up, “yeah, but you lost in the first round, so you’re getting a little worse.”**

  
**Osamu looks at him with a blank face before grunting and chuckling while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.**

  
**“I, uh, have a cold.” Takashi looks over at Kenta.**

  
**“Next time, you should try using my Beyblade.” He shuffles around and retrieves his Bey out of his pocket.**

  
**“Hmmm?”**

  
**“You could get a lot further using an attack type, don’t you think?”**

  
“No matter the type, each Bey will have its own advantage.” Marina mutters under her breath.

  
**Kenta turns around sharply, “Uh… Um, well, thanks. But I…” He reaches down and receives Sagittario from his pocket. “Want to get stronger with Sagittario. I think we make a good team.” He studies his Bey for a minute before looking up at his friends.**

  
**“I know we can win together. Right, Sagittario, old buddy?”**

  
**Osamu hums softly as Takashi puts his Bey back in his pocket.**

  
**“Yeah, yeah, right. Well, I guess it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t win with your own Beyblade.” Takashi says with a sheepish look on his face. They start walking again as Osamu puts his arms behind his head.**

  
**“In the end, the only way to get better is to practice, huh?” They walk a little farther before Osamu speaks up again. “All right! Let’s get our act together and practice!”**

  
**We see the small stadiums, looking through a window at the three boys.**

  
**“Go, go.” One of the boys standing next to the stadium pumps his fist back in forth in a punching motion.**

  
**“Let’s have one more battle!” Osamu says.**

  
**“Go! Go!” They look through the window at the battling before Takashi looks out the door.**

  
**“Hey, guys, look!” Both Kenta and Osamu turn to look out the door as well. “Huh?”**

  
**“Aah! How did it get so late?” It shows us a sky going a soft shade of brown, turning to dusk. “I got to get home.”**

  
**“Battle you later, Kenta!”**

  
**“Keep spinning, guys!”**

  
**“Hey, I’m just wondering, but did you ever actually have that battle."**

  
“Hmm, now that I think about it no I don’t think we did.”

  
“Well, in a couple of episodes, I’ll let you guys battle.”

  
“Ok, thanks!”

  
**We shift to a train track as the sound of a train’s horn blowing pierces the air before a train zips by on the tracks.**

  
**We shift down and see Kenta running, panting softly and chuckling between breathes.**   
**“Stronger, huh?”**

  
**Everyone jumps when we hear his voice but don’t see his mouth move.**

  
**“Oh, yeah, sorry about that! Sometimes you will even hear a character’s thoughts!”**

  
**“If I keep practicing, the sky is the limit!”**

  
**We see a daydream now, the Announcer shouting. “Check it out! Talk about lightning in a bottle! We have our winner!” Kenta jumps up and cheers.**

  
**While the real Kenta chuckles softly and sinks down in his seat as everyone laughs.**

  
**The crowd cheers behind him, “all right!”**

  
**We focus back onto the Announcer, “ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the winner of the national tournament and new holder of the title Blader Number One, Kenta ‘King of the Beyblade’ Yumiya!”**

  
**We see Osamu and Takashi in the back, Osamu shouting.**

  
**“All hail King Kenta!”**

  
**“Long live the King!”**

  
**Kenta is standing on a podium, holding a trophy in his arms with a wreath of leaves on top of his head.**

  
**“Thank you! Thank you so much, everyone!”**

  
**A random girl in the crowd shouts, “love you, Kenta!”**

  
**He brings his arm down from its position raised above his head to study Sagittario.**

  
**“I’d like to thank my Beyblade and my agent.”**

  
Marina is sitting in the back, cracking up and clutching her sides by the end of the daydream. “Oh, I love that about you, Kenta! You’re a dreamer!” Here, she looks to the side and mutters to herself, “at least, I think so.”

  
**“I wonder if I should thank my mom!” He continues running while chuckling before bumping into Benkei. He falls to the ground grunting before muttering.**

  
**“Oh, ow-ow-ow-ow, ouch! Huh?” He looks up to see Benkei and two Face Hunters in front of him. “Huh?”**

  
**Benkei chuckles evilly before bending down to Kenta’s level and putting his fingers to his chin the the typical ‘thinking pose.’**

  
**“What’s your problem?” The two Face Hunters behind him smirking.**

  
**Kenta gasps and shuffles back quickly, “I fell on my butt.” The Face Hunter in the yellow shirt speaks up than.**

  
**“What? You think this is funny?” The one on Benkei’s other side says.**

  
**“Heh! So, you think this it’s a joke, buddy? A little punk like you running into Mr. Benkei, hm?”**   
**We look at Kenta’s face as he stutters.**

  
**“Bu-bu-but I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.”**

  
**“Bah!”**

  
**Kenta flinches and screams, ducking his head in.**

  
“Hey, Benkei, you know this is the reason I didn’t like you in the first few episodes. Just an FYI.” Benkei looks down. “But don’t worry, I like you a lot more now!”

  
**Benkei grumbles. “That’s not exactly the point, is it, my little friend?” Kenta looks up in shock, sweat dropping.**

  
**“Uh, it isn’t?”**

  
**“Nope.” We observe them all again. “To make up for it, you can face Mr. Benkei in a Beyblade battle. When you lose, we get all your points.”**

  
**Kenta gasps, “all of them!?”**

  
**“Mm-hmm.”**

  
**“You guys are Face Hunters, aren’t you!?” He says as he stands up and gets into a lose defensive stance.**

  
**“Hmm, nice one. You noticed.” We see a faded out black and white image as we hear one of the Face Hunters voices. We see the two Face Hunters standing in the background. “And we know you have quite a few points saved up.” The black and white memory fades away as Kenta protests.**   
**“No way! You can’t have all my Beyblade points. If you want them, just enter a face-off and win them fairly - that’s how it’s done.”**

  
**The Face Hunter to the left of Benkei laughs, “you actually think we want to earn a measly ten or twenty points using the standard rules?”**

  
**“Um…” Kenya spins around and tries to make a run for it, almost crashing into two Face Hunters who appear behind him.**

  
**“If you don't want to lose your points, all you got to do is beat Benkei.”**

  
**“Yeah, yeah. You'll show us the awesome skills of the competition’s top eight, right?” The FH draws. Kenya whimpers as the whole group laughs.**

  
**We get a close up of Kenta’s face, tears gather in them as he yells. “S-Somebody… somebody help me!” We see the train tracks again as another train flies by.**

  
**We now see Gingka, still snoring on the water tower. He grunts and his eyes twitch.**

  
**Then, we go back to the train tracks, hearing Benkei’s voice. “Ha! Yell all you want - no one is coming to help you.”**

  
In the back of the room, Marina snorts and leans over to whisper in Ryuga’s ear. “I'd like to see them try to now.”

  
**We see Kenta facing Benkei as the FHs spread themselves out around them.**   
**“All right, let's get ready to battle!” He holds up his launcher, his Bey already attached.**   
**Kenta gasps and whimpers softly, raising his launcher and beg shakily. The FH in the purple tank top laughs. “Here we go!”**

  
**He raises his hand with three fingers pointed upwards, “three…”**

  
**“Stop it, please. I don't want to fight this kind of battle!”**

  
**The FH in the red shirt holds up two fingers. “Two…” Kenta gasps and whips around to look at Benkei. The FHs behind Benkei both hold up one finger. “One!”**

  
**“Let it rip!” Benkei launches his Bey in front of him. Kenta grunts panicked, launching his Bey as well. The two Beys collide, Sagittario already struggling to stay upright. Kenta whimpers as Sagittario is pushed back.**

  
**Benkei chuckles evilly. “My grandma spins harder than that!” The visible FH behind him speaks up than. “Yeah, looks like you're the top eight of baby Bladers!”**

  
**The two FHs behind Kenta laugh derisively. Kenta shakes his head sharply, “come on, Sagittario!” Sagittario darts forward, slamming into Benkei’s Bey repeatedly.**

  
**“Ooh! Ha-ha! That tickles!” Benkei’s Bey darts back before coming back and tossing Sagittario into the air.**

  
**“Huh!? Sagittario!” Kenta backs up a step, watching Sagittario wearily. It falls down only to be thrown back into the air again by the opponent's Bey, this being repeated four times.**

  
**“This isn't fair! Stop it already!” A large grin spreads across Benkei’s face.**

  
“Hey, Kenta, word of advice: never let them see that they get to ya, it just riles them up more.” Marina looks down, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. No one but Ryuga can see them.

  
Ryuga looks over sharply, eyes narrowed into a glare.

  
“Who was it and what did they do!?”

  
“No one, Ry, I'm fine it was a long time ago.”

  
Ryuga grunts, non plussed, before leaning against her side and snuggling with her on the wide armchair.

  
**Benkei growls, “well, then, shall I finish things off now? Watch closely! You might want to take notes.” He slashed his arms to the side. “This is how you attack!”**

  
**We see his Bey making a beeline for Sagittario.**

  
**“Oh! Sagittario!” Kenta screams, tears in his eyes. A flash of blue streaks across the screen before Pegasus slams into Benkei’s Bey three time, all from different angles. Benkei’s Bey goes flying.**

  
**“Huh?” They all chorus, staring down at the Bey in shock.**

  
**“What!? But how?”**

  
**We see Gingka’s hand, catching Pegasus with a grunt.**

  
**“Wha…?”**

  
**Benkei growls, glaring at the shadowed figure.**

  
**“Hey! Beyblading is supposed to be fun. You gang up on someone, you're not a true balder.”**

  
**“What? What did you say?” Benkei asks in astonishment. “Who do you think you are?”**

  
**The image clears up, giving them a clear view of Gingka as he says. “The name’s Gingka. Gingka Hagane.”**

  
**Kenta leans forward, “Gingka?” he asks in confusion.**

  
**“Hm! So you think you're a tough guy?” The FH on Benkei’s right says.**

  
**“Not a smart guy to get in the way of my battle!” The other FH walks over, offering Benkei his Bey.**

  
**“Mm, mm.”**

  
**“All right, then.” Benkei snatched his Bey out of the FH’s hands. “If you really want to help this kid, the battle… Us!”**

  
**“No problem, big guy.” Gingka grins as he holds up Storm Pegasus.**

  
**“But this is going to be a handicap match - one versus five.” They all back up to stand next to Benkei, loading their Beys into their launchers as they go.**

  
**“Huh? What? But that's not fair!”**

  
**“Just zip it! This is how it's going down!” He chuckles, as we focus on Benkei once more.**

  
**“So, will you battle? Or do you want to cough up all your points now?”**

  
**“N-No, don't do it! This is my battle! It has nothing to do with you.”**

  
**“Don't sweat it, kid…”**

  
**“Uh…”**

  
**“I'm not gonna lose to this guy.” Gingka walks over and pushes Kenta behind him.**

  
**“But… Oh-Ok.” Gingka chuckles, the FHs becoming agitated as they clench their launchers tighter.**

  
**“Heh! This ain't no joke. Does this guy think he's funny or something?”**

  
**“Who cares!” Benkei interrupts. “Let’s do this!”**

  
**“Let it rip!” All the FHs launch their Beys as we again see the train tracks before zooming under them to see the tracks shaking. A blue blur races by, knocking two Beys over, then another two.**

  
**“Whoa, it's too fast! I can't even see the Beyblade!”**

  
**“What the…? What's he doing?” They shout as Pegasus makes a wide arch before slamming into and stopping Benkei’s Bey.**

  
**“No!” All the Beyblades stop as the FHs stand there with a dumb look on their faces.**

  
**Gingka chuckles and holds up his pointer, the numbers recalibrating before settling on 30,000.**   
**All the FHs stood there with a dumbfounded look on their face before shouting.**

  
**“Over 30,000!!??”**

  
**“Unbelievable! I’ve never seen so many points!”**

  
**“He’s on a completely different level! There’s no way we can win!”**

  
Everyone chuckles at their misfortune, Mar looking at Ry in the corner of her eyes. He looks more relaxed and is leaning against her side, his head cushioned on her chest.

  
**Benkei grunts in fear. “I’ll remember this!” He shouts as his friends and he runs off.**

  
**Gingka chuckles smugly, Kenta looking up at him in astonishment. “Wow! So cool!”**

  
**The image changes to a galaxy screen, Pegasus zipping onto the screen.**

  
Marina yawns and stretches, spreading her arms out wide. Ryuga glares at her from where he had fallen when she had stood up.

  
“So, I’m taking a break… You guys are welcome into any room, unless someone tells you you are not allowed in there. See ya!”

  
Marina walks out, Soul, Stone, Duke, and Ry all following her out of the room.

  
“Actually, Yu! Come here!” Her head disappears around the corner again.

  
“Oh! And Kenta!” Kenta and Yu stand up and look at each other apprehensively.

  
They follow Stone, who has stayed behind and is watching them with a bored expression. Stone looks up when they walk through the doorway, turning and walking through the open door. Stone trots over to a silvery grey carpet and laying down on it, her wings folded comfortably against her sides. Duke is laying on a fluffy green rug next to the silver one. Soul laying on the red one on the other side of the silver one.

  
Marina is sitting on the bed, looking at them with an intent look on her face.

  
“Whatever you see or hear does not leave this room what-so-ever.” Her bright green eyes, usually so warm and welcoming, were hard and steely.

  
Kenta and Yu nod and swallow hard, sharing a brief glance before refocusing on Marina.

  
Marina gives a relieved grin before snapping her fingers. Ryuga glances up apprehensively when the silence reigns on. Mar narrows her eyes before walking up to the boys, snapping her fingers in front of their eyes.

  
Yu snaps out of it first, bounding forward and enveloping Ryuga in a hug. “Ryuga!” Ryuga looks down at him in shock before looping his arms around Yu’s smaller form.

  
Mar smiles, standing next to Kenta and watching as Ry hugs Yu before he releases him and looks at Kenta.

  
“Kenta?”

  
“Hmm.”

  
“You ok?”

  
“Oh, yeah…”

  
“Kenta.” Mar leans down and pulls his chin up to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

  
Kenta looks away, staring at the door. Mar frowns and again turns his face towards her. “Kenta?”

  
“How can you have him here!?” Kenta shouts, breaking out of Mar’s gentle grip. Mar sighs sadly and Ryuga and Yu both flinch.

  
“Kenchi!? What are you doing?” Yu exclaims, still enveloped protectively in Ryuga’s arms.

  
Kenta charges forward before crashing to the ground when he runs into something soft. Mar glares down at him, hauling him up by his arm.

  
“Kenta! I thought you were better than this! I brought you here cause I thought I could trust you! Calm down!” Mar yells, locking eyes with Kenta and holding him there. Kenta stares at her wide eyed and Soul, Stone, and Duke all on high alert, muscles tense and ready to attack or defend. Kenta looks down, a ashamed expression on his face.

  
Mar sighs and looks down, anger drawn out of her, before hugging Kenta gently. “I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry… I didn’t realise… I’m sorry.” She mutters in his ear. Kenta stiffens when small arms wrap around us both. Yu smiles sadly, looking back at Ry like he is trying to make sure he is still there.

  
Kenta looks over as well, seeing Ryuga sitting there with his head down, turned away from us. I start to stand, falling back when Kenta stands and walks over to Ryuga, coming to a stop in front of him. Kenta leans forward, wrapping his arms around Ryuga, before looking at me over Ryuga’s shoulder and saying. “If you can trust me with this… I think I can learn to trust him…”

  
Mar smiles and bounds forward, enveloping Kenta, Yu (who she had dragged over with her), and Ryuga as she shouts happily.

  
They sit there for a few minutes, just thinking, before Marina stands and stretches her back and sighing happily when it pops.

  
“Well, it's probably best you guys rest, you did just have that survival battle.”

  
They all look up, staring at Marina before smiling.

  
“Yeah!”

  
Ryuga smiles and stands, detaching himself from Yu and Kenta. He waves and sits down on Mar’s bed, stretching out and taking up most of the space available.

  
Mar puts her arms around Kenta and Yu and walks back into the living room through the doorway. Everyone looks up when they walk in, staring at them expectantly.

  
Mar shoots a look at Kenchi and Yu and they nod.

  
“Ok, guys, time for bed! If you will just follow me.” Mar turns and walks over to a door next to the long couch that Gingka and his friends are occupying. She walks past and everyone stands to follow.   
They walk into a small, square room with lockers covering the wall, except for an open doorway to the left when you first walk in.

  
“Choose a locker, stash your stuff, then meet me in the next room.” She vanishes through the open doorway, everyone turning and picking a locker to claim as their own. On the inside, the lockers seem to be magically enchanted for they are bigger on the inside. As soon as they put their stuff in the lockers they choose, the lockers changed color to match the personality of those who is using them.

  
In the corner, Kyoya notices a few who were already occupied. The farthest (closest to the door to the living room) was a pale blue, almost white, and was covered in snowflakes. The one next to it was an earthy green, a curled up dragon with a red tail fin splayed on the front. A slight smell of steel and flames waft from it. The one next to it is a bright golden, pink and purple flowers decorate it, gently falling down it. A large purple sun decale is right in the center. The next one is a fiery orange color, small splashes of green spread throughout. A picture of a bow and arrow are situated in the right corner closer to the top. A bear’s paw print is in the bottom left corner. The last one is white with decals of blue and red all over. A golden circle in the top right with a S and F combined.

  
Before he can see the last few, Kyoya is distracted from studying the lockers by movement next to him. Gingka walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Kyoya shakes it off with a glare and walks off into the next room. Marina stand there waiting and smiles at them when they walk into the room.

  
Many bunkbeds line the wall behind her, plain white blankets covering them. On the wall there is a piece of paper with the word ‘boys’ written across the top, list of names and what bunk number they have.

  
“Girls, follow me.” Mar walks off again, going to a thin wall and walking through after pushing a blanket draped over the doorway. The girls follow after her, seeing another wall of bunkbeds. Another paper, same as before except for the word ‘girls’ written on top.

  
“Go ahead, find your bunk.” When they found their bunk, the sheets changed to match their lockers. “So, I’m going to go to bed, see you all in the morning. Bye!”

  
Mar walks back past the blanket draped over the doorway and back into the boys room. She repeats her last statement and walks back into the locker room. She steps up to the door to the living room and snaps her fingers. Nothing visibly changes until you push open the door and see a long hallway stretching to the right of the door and ending in an open doorway leading to more rooms. She walks straight ahead a couple steps forward and pushes open the door to the living room. She walks through the living room and pushes her bedroom door open again. Ryuga is still laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and stretching when she walks in the room.

  
“Hey, Ry, you go claim a room down the hallway, don’t disturb any that have designs on them, those are already occupied.” Ryuga nods and disappears out of her room. Mar walks over to her room and plops down on her bed before pulling the fluffy blanket over her head and falling into a deep sleep.

  
Along the left wall, there are three fluffy carpets. They are silver, red, and green, lined up from the corner to about three fourths of the way down the length of the wall. Stone collapses on the silver one, Soul lays down on the red one, and Duke curls up and his tail comes over and gentle covers his nose.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sorry, Not An Update

**SnowCatWhiteAngel: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I had been busy with school and then summer came but I never really got the chance to write. And then my junior year of high school started and I never got the chance.**

**So today I had some time and I was going to continue writing this story up, however, I got onto Netflix and they had taken the show off. I was using Netflix to write out the show, so I can't do that now.**

**If you know of a place where I can either find a script or a place to watch the show, let me know.**

**For now, I will keep checking Netflix to see if they upload it again.**

**Thanks, SnowCatWhiteAngel~**

**Author's Note:**

> Mar: Don’t worry, I will try and add more of the characters reactions and who should I add? (I already have a few characters in mind, but you can give me suggestions, I wouldn’t mind)
> 
> Soul, Duke, and Stone: Bye guys!
> 
> Mar: Oh, yeah, I do not and will never own Beyblade or any other Fandom I might bring in!


End file.
